Miss Pixie
by Liv. The. Night. Writer
Summary: Jasper is working at McDonald's when a beautiful stranger catches his eye. AH, One-Shot, JasperxALice


**No real update, I was just fixing a mistake pointed out by the lovely anoynymous reviewer kay. Thanks Kay!

* * *

**

"Welcome to McDonald's, how may I help you?" Jasper Whitlock stated in a falsely interested voice while staring at the cash register. He hated his job. Every day, he would come home with grease baked onto his skin, clothes and hair. The spot where his name tag dug into his chest was always sore after a shift- the hot Houston sun did nothing to help this-and only a few dollars richer. Little by little though, Jasper would hopefully have enough for college.

Until that day, he was stuck at McDonald's, serving overweight, thankless mall-goers.

"Could I have a medium iced mocha?" A soft voice asked. Jasper looked up at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her black hair was short, spiky and looked soft enough to fall asleep in. Her small face was pale and elfin. Her deep purple eyes seemed to look into Jasper's soul. The pixie-like girl giggled when she saw Jasper's awestruck cinnamon colored eyes boring into her.

Eventually- Jasper had no idea if he stared at the girl for seconds or days- Jasper snapped out of his trance. He was at McDonald's, home of Ronald McDonald and his happy meals. This beautiful girl was talking to him and he was just staring at her like some sort of idiot. He was raised as a perfect southern gentleman. Why was it that when he really needed to be that southern gentleman, his brain failed and all he could think about was how wonderful those full, soft lips would feel on his?

"T- that will b-b-be $2.79." He managed to stammer out. _Idiot!!_ Jasper's mind shouted at him. _At least _try _to act like you aren't completely infatuated with her. You aren't some little boy on the playground. _Jasper knew it was more than that.

Something clicked in his mind.

He was in love with this perfect, beautiful stranger.

Jasper had only been in love once before, or so he thought at the time. Maria had been a wonderful girlfriend, with her Mexican features and headstrong personality. But Maria was willful to a fault. She wanted power, if only in the social hierarchy of high school. That was the state of mind she must have had when he found her with Royce King, who was literally the king of the school. He was wealthy, attractive and football captain. Jasper was cute in an adorkable sense. He was in the drama club.

The feelings he had for Maria were strong, but nothing like this. Maria had been his rock, but this stranger was so much more important. She was his oxygen. He knew he couldn't live without her.

If only he knew her name, or anything about her for that matter.

The fairy handed Jasper a crisp five dollar bill as he continued to consider ways to tell her that he loved her.

All too soon, the tiny pixie's change was all counted out. Time was up and Jasper still had no idea how to tell this wonderful human being that he found her the most beautiful, perfect, fascinating creature he had ever laid eyes on. He wanted to know everything about her. Jasper wanted to ask her why her hair was in such a spiky cut, how old she was, where she got her adorable accent. It was certainly not from Houston. As Jasper handed her the bills and coins, their hands brushed against each others. A spark of electricity flowed through Jasper. He could tell that she felt it too. Both jerked their hands back; the girl's change scattered.

Jasper gathered the scattered and newly greased coins and bills smelling now of hamburgers and floor cleaner, "Bill where be- will- would you l-like any- anything else today ma'am?"

"I would love for you to call me sometime." Her voice trailed off near the end as she blushed a beautiful scarlet. She seemed just as flustered as Jasper when she pushed a slip of paper smelling faintly of Dior perfume to the greasy blond.

" I would be honored to, Miss Pixie," Jasper froze as he realized what he had just said. Miss Pixie just giggled.

"You could always use my real name."

"And what would that be darlin'?"

"My name is Alice."

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading! **

**Please review and tell me if I have any mistakes, if something doesn't make sense etc. I would really appreciate it.**

**As with everyone else on this site, I own nothing.**

**Flames are accepted, but they won't make me a better writer, or you a better person!**

**~Olivia**


End file.
